Sanctuary of Wind
by Xenotoneanwarrior37
Summary: Naruto and his twin are all that stand between a race of Demons called the Shugokusen and the destruction of the world. Couples Naruto X any girl and Kyo x any gril
1. Prolouge

Moonligh cut across the fortress as guards patrolled the walls looking for intruders, two figures appeared as if out of nowhere taking a guard outby cutting off his head. Once on the wall both figures made their way inside the fortress in search of the target.

"Ueda; Are you sure they'll come?" a man dressed in a black gi asked anotheer who was clothed in shinobi attire with a slashed Konohagakkure headband.

"Of course. Konoha will give in to our demands otherwise We'll unleash our army upon them." Ueda chuckled right before a kunai flew past his face grazing his cheek.

"What the?!" The boss shouted as two figures filled the doorway.

Thew first of the pair had hair as blond as the sun styled into a ponytail that hung low aginst his back. the outfit he wore was a regulation ANBU aromr but with a modiffication for a sheat that held a unique form of a muramasa with thye kanji for Sora on it. The porcelain mask waas that of a fox with slitted eyes that had no pattern on it; this shinobi was named Senoue Naruto.

The second shinobi had ws whits as the very moon itself, it hung about his waist much like the first boy. His outfit was the same except for two sheaths that were strapped to the back of the pants holding in two unique katana with the kanji for Tempest and Zepher on the blades. His mask was more or less the same for the difference being that it was a wolf instead, the name of this shinobi was Senoue Kyo.

"Tatsuki Ueda; for your crimes against Konohagakure your punishment is death by our hand." Naruto recited as he drew his blade.

"I thought you said that Konoha was going to give in to our demands not send two ANBU for our death!" the boss yelled as he went to flee the romm.

Kyo had moved with speed that only Naruto was able to see fully, for in a mere second the leaders head hit the floor as blood sprayed from the neck in a neverending stream. Ueda went to use hand signs but Naruto broke al tthe bones in his hand with one well place throw of the hilt of Sora.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ueda screamed as he looked at his decimated hands.

Ueda's screams slapped against the air before naruto silenced them forever with a clean cut the severed his head as well.

Kyo loked up from his kill at Naruto who was collecting the heads.

"Mission complete" They both said in unison before vanishing with a gust of wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short Prolouge I know but the story is interesting r&r plz


	2. Chapter 1 Meetings and Beginnings

This is the start of what they have to face on multiple levels hope you enjoy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days later in Konohagake at dawn, withi the walls of the Hokage tower sat the Sandime Sarutobi in front of paperwork. A knock on his door jarred the man from writing.

"Hokage-wama the two shinobi you requested have arrived." the secretary said through the door.

"Thank you; please send them in." Sarutobi replied as he lit his pipe and took a drag.

Once inside thye office, both shinobi looked at the Hokage who regarded them both with a respectable nod.

"Kitsune, Okami I bet your wondering why I called for you to be her. Especially this early." Sarutobi breathed with a puff of smoke, when neither said anything he continued.

"Yes well, I have an important matter to talk about." Sarutobi said while staring at the silent shinobi he commanded.

"About what Hokage-sama?" Okami finally asked with earnedt.

"Do you two remember the incident & years ago?" Sarutobi asked hesitantly at the pain the one memory caused.

He was correct to dread thos moment as the air became very tense. The boys stood rooted on the spot as their reoccuring nightmare resurfaced once again.

(Flashback to 7 years prior)

_Both Boys were tortured in the cruelest of ways that anyone could recieve. They were skewered with anything that could inflict the most injuries; while being beat and spat upon. A small blonde boy was geting stabbed repeatedly while a platinum silver haired boy was beaten over the head each time he tried to reach the other boy. Once the vilagers were done having their fun, they sat back and watched the silved haired boy struggled toward the blonde, only to pelt them with rocks . From the moment the boys touched hands there was a flash of light and then darkness._

"Boys... boys, I'm sorry to make you relive that horrid experience." Sarutobi said while on the edge of tears for the boys.

"It's okay Sarutobie-sama that's still a memory best left forgotten." Kitsune offered in a way to move the conversation along.

"If you insist...(Ahem). Naruto, Kyo; the reason I've called here is to say that you are bing pulled from the ABNU assassin division." Sarutobi explaind gently so they would understand.

"May we ask why this choice of action?" Okami asked without looking at his brother.

"The reason is that I want you two to have a shot at having real friends and a childhood, I mean you two have the knowledgeand skill of a seasoned ANBU not that of a genin. Having to kill at such a young age in no way to live; and before you cut in with the comment"What about ex-ANBU like Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itchi?" even they didn't kill as much unlike you two. Besides they knew how far to push their limits." Sarutobi explained wearily to the two boys.

"In our defense Hokage-sama, didn't we bring down a large number of S andA rank criminals for the safty of the village?" Naruto pointed out calmly to Sarutobi.

"Yes but; you two are only twelve years old, you should be embracing life not handing out death." Sarutobi replied in a tired tone.

"If that's your wish, we'll abide by your decision." Kyo said as Naruto and him removed their respective masks.

The boys infront of Sarutobi appeared more etereal than real, He took in Naruto's long spiky hair that looked sun-washed as it fell in such away as to frame the slitted eyes so blue not even the ocean could compare. While Kyo's hair looked like silver velvet as it hung back away from eyes so electric blue; that if gazed as to long would get burned from the intensity. Sarutobi looked on as with a mere thought the boys clothing changed as well, Naruto wore a pair of black matakabi with a black t-shirt all wrapped in a sleeveless overcoat that was cut in the tails to be viewed as flames. Kyo on the other hand wore a pair of matakabi with various amounts of chains and buckleswrapped aroung the legs. For a shirt he had a simple t-shirt with a large mantle to cover the lower half of his face.

"We'll take our leave if that's all." Naruto said as they headed for the door.

"Actually you are to report to the academy, I've already cleared it with Umino Iruka who's expecting you." Sarutobi said with a straight face so as not to betray the laughter underneath.

Naruto and Kyo turned back the meet the Hokage's gaze with shock before wiping the emotion away.

"You can't be serious, Sarutobi-sama there nothing but genin there." Kyo said with a serious voice

"I most certainly am and this will be a learning experience for you now go!" Sarutobi chuckled before taking a puff of his pipe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside on the street; Naruto and Kyo were getting a wide range of stare but ignored them as they listned to the rants of the legendary Kitsune Kyuubi no Yoko :Kuro and his older sister:Hiromi.

**"Who does that human think he is?! Demoting my kits to the level of gening is a travesty!1."** Kuro growled in anger at his sister.

**"Calm yourself Kuro; it's not like you care anyway."** Hiromi yawned in bordom at her brother.

**"I most certainly care Hiromi. I can't have a vessal with so apparent of skill, fool aroung with a bunch of gaki!"** Kuro admitted as he paced his cage.

**"If you say so brother."** Hiromi replied as she drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Iruka's classroom the daily theatrics occured from laughter to arguing to shouting.Naruto and Kyo stood outside said room.

"Sarutobi-sama thinks that being around a bunch of infantile minds will help us!?" NAruto asked his brother as they continued listening to the noise.

"I agree but it's his orders and we can't refuse him no matter what." Kyo repilied as he knocked on the door.

The class halted their individual activities to gawk at Kyo and Naruto; especially two girls. One being a certain lavender eyed heiress Hyuug Hinata and the platinum blonde beauty Yamanaka Ino.

_"I know him from somewhere, Ican't remember."_ Hinata thought as her eyes sparkled in rememberance of Naruto's face.

**"Remember who from where, Lupine?"** a voice yawned that belonged to the Okami Shichibi no Yoko: Reiyume.

'The blonde boy, I've seen him somewhere before but I can't palce it.' Hinata replied as she speculated where.

**'Don't stress it; if you remember approach him about it.' **Reiyume suggested to put the girl's mind at ease.

As if right on cue; Naruto glanced in Hinata's directionslike he could hear her every thought making her blush brighter than a cherry. Ino's brain was in overload as she stared at the boys like she'd never seen one before.

_"Wow they're two insanely handsome guys, not even Sasuke-kun looks like they do. What in Kami's name am I talking about Sasuke is still my objective."_ Ino mused as her tought returned to obsessing ove the Uchiha Sasuke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later around lunchtime, all the students are outsidethe academy.Naruto walked around until he found a tree suited to eat under, only to discover that Hyuuga hinata was already there. Just as he turned to find another spot Hinata spoke out to him.

"W-wait please don't leave. You can sit with m-m-me." Hinata whispered to Naruto

Deciding that she ws the lesser of two evils, Naruto sat beside hinata close enough to seem friendly but far enought to moniter her actions. When the silence became too much Naruto beoke it.

"Tell me something; why are you so shy and withdrawn?" Naruto simply asked as a way of getting info.

"I'm sorry" Hinata sighed as she hung her head in shame.

"Why are you sorry? you have nothing to apologize for; it's good to be your self." Naruto countered as he reached out to console Hinata only to pull away, he had no right to touch this girl.

Meanwhile across the village; Kyo was trying to find a spot to relax when he saw a restaurant the was deafening with squeals and shouts, he tought nothing of it and walked on.

"Hey watch out!" a voice yelled out too late as someone collided with Kyo.

"You jerk; you knocked Sasuke-kun to the floor!" a girl's voice rang out.

Kyo turned around to be face to face with a mob of pre-teen girls and a boy who was dusting himself off. Once he was done, Sasuke glared as Kyo in an attempt to scare him.

"You should pay more attention loser." Sasuke sneered at Kyo in an arrogant fashion.

"And here I thought arrogance couldn't get knocked on its ass. Sarutobi-sama was right i did learn something new." Kyo mused aloud as one of the girls stepped forward.

"You can't talk to Sasuke-kun that way; he's the best the village has to offer." Ino barked loudly as several other girls chimed in their agreements.

"Since when? He's only as good as he is now because the rest of his clan got wiped off the face of the earth, let's be real the Uchiha clan was full of posers and pretenders." Kyo offered as he walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When the students returned to the academy they found that they would spar under Iruka's supervision.

"Oh no not sparring, I'm no good at it." Hinata whimpered in despair.

"Hinata, you're being too hard on yourself. I know you can achieve being a fighter, here this good luck charm should help." Naruto said as he placed a necklace on her.

"Just return it to me when your reeady or keep it I don't care" Naruto said to cut Hinata from protesting.

"Hyuuga Hinata vs. Haruno Sakura" Iruka said as he waited to observe the fight.

Each girl faced each other ready to prove their worth. Sakura rushed at Hinata with a punch that was caught with ease, before Sakura brought around a kick that sent hinata reeling. She hit the ground hard and in a daze, then Hinata looked at naruto who just nodded in beleif at her skill. Hinata rose with a new found confidence that surprised everuone including Reiyume, when Sakura threw a bunch of shuriken at Hinata she caught everyone and returned them with twice the speed. Sakura managed a Kawarimi no Jutsu and then fell from the sky with a cocked puch that Hinata sidestepped then rertaliated with a rising windmill kick that put Sakura in the dirt.

When Iruka called for time Hinata walked back to naruto 's side with pride and dignity well placed on her shoulders.

"You did well Hinata and I've never said that to anyone." Naruto said once Hinata was near enough to hear.

" Thank you and here's your necklace." Hinata relpied holding it out.

"You earned it so now it's yours, Oh by the way that necklace is plain, there's nothing lucky about it." Naruto added as he turned to Iruka.

"Uchiha Sasuke vs. Takamine Z-" Iruka began before Sasuke spoke up in retaliation.

"No I want to face him." Sasuke said indicating Kyo who stood by himself.

"How bout it Kyo would you spar with Sasuke." Iruka asked with a smile.

_"What do you think?"_ Kyo asked Naruto on their private telepathic link.

_'I'll stand by you no matter what you choose."_ Naruto said simply as they clossed the link slightly.

Kyo just stepped forward only to dish out a lesson in humility to Sasuke's fanclub. Sasuke rushed at Kyo with thoughts of how easy it would be. He got behind Kyo who sidestepped into a left hook that Sasuke dodged by backflipping.. Kyo then hurled shuriken at Sasuke who blocked with a kunai then disappeared. Kyo turned his face slightly as a kunai whizzed past cutting his cheek; he just let the blood fall as he deflected another kunai only to recieve a punch to the gut he didn't even feel. Seeing that his strongest puch did nothing Sasuke jumped back flashiong hand signs.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as flames erupted from his mouth.

Kyo just stared at the flames a second before they engulfed him, everyone was in shock that Sauske just murdered a student even Hinata turned her head away in sorrow.

"Hinata; look on don't turn away from what you'll face everyday. Besides you'll miss the best part." Naruto said stoically as he watched the flames die.

Sasuke was content until a voice rung out from behind.

"A shinobi never relaxes until the enemy's death has been confirmed." Kyo said a moment before buring his fist in Sasuke's stomach.

Kyo was about to do a follow up attack when a surge of pure evil filled the air. Everyone else seemed to sense the feeling as well but didn't stick around to find out as they ran around in a panic. Hinata shrank in fear behind naruto who just stood allert with all his senses flared. Inside Naruto and Kyo, both Kuro and Hiromi jumped at the surge.

**"Kuro did you feel that evil surge in the air?!" **Hiromi said in a tensed whisper.

**"Yes and I think everyone and thing felt the surge. You don't think it's them do you?"** \Kuro replied with a growled edged with anger.

**"I hope not but; if it is what we fear we'd better start praying to the Kami for our lives." **Hiromi shot back at her brother.

Just as the students began to cooperate with Iruka, a figure satred to take shape. After several minutes a creature ;oomed over the area, it stood like a predator on four legs. What appeared to be silver armor covered it from head to toe, or that's what it looked like through chakra, smoke and haze.

"_Naruto..."_ Kyo sent along the path

_"Yeah, I know.."_ Naruto repiled

"We're in trouble." the wins said in unision.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu Great Fireball Technique

Here are the girls numbered from 1 to 10:

Hinata-1

Ino-

Tenten-3

Temari-4

Fem Haku-5

Tayuya-6

Miyuki-7

Hiromi-8

Hana-9

Yugito-10

Anko-11

Kurenai-12

The gys you can post the numbers by are:

Naruto

Kyo

Rocklee

Shino

Kimimaro

Itachi


	3. Announcement

For all those who are curious about just who Naruto's twin is; I'll tell you. His name is **Kyo**, and he is very much Naruto's exact twin.

As for the creature that has the boys so scared: It will be revealed in the next chapter and thanks for all input on the couples. If yours appears; let me know and I'll take any additional ideas as well.

Finally send any suggestions for any other Anime that you want written by me, this is Xenotoneanwarrior signing off.


End file.
